degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HaleyCoyne/Ask me things
I give credit to Hannah,Chey,Sabrina and Aleesha and everyone else who has made this blog. Questions Personal 1-How are you? 2-Post a picture of yourself. 3-Do you ever wish you were someone else? 4-What is your entire name? 5-How old are you? 6-Age you get mistaken for: 7-Your zodiac/horoscope and if you think it fits your personality: 8-What did you do on your last birthday? 9-What is one thing you would like to accomplish before your next birthday? 10-What is your hair color? 11-Have you ever dyed your hair? 12-What is your eye color? 13-If you could change your eye color, would you? 14-Do you wear contacts/glasses? 18-Do you have any tattoos? 19-Do you have any piercings? 20-Left or right handed? 21-What’s your sexual orientation? 22-Do you drink? 23-Do you smoke? 24-Do you have any pets? 25-Where do you work? 26-Something you are working on right now: 27-Do you have any “rules” about food? 28-Where are you from? 29-What would you say is your best quality? 30-What do you think you’re really good at? 31-What do you think you’re really bad at? 33-Are you a bad person? 34-Are you nice to everyone? 36-Has someone ever spread a nasty rumor about you? 37-What is your ideal bed? Why? 38-Did you wake up cranky? 39-Do you sleep with a stuffed toy? 40-What do you think about the most? 42-What you want to be when you “get older”? 43-What are your career goals? 44-What is your ideal career? 45-Is your life anything like it was two years ago? 46-Do you replay things that have happened in your head? 47-Have you ever had an imaginary friend? 48-Say 10 facts about your room: 49-Do you have any phobias? 50-Have you ever been to a psychiatrist/therapist? 51-Are you allergic to anything? If so, what? 52-Ever broken any bones? 53-Ever come close to death? 60-Do you have a facebook? If so, would you add the person who sent you this? 61-Do you have any pictures on your Facebook? 62-Describe yourself in one word/sentence: 63-A quote you try to live by: 64-A famous person you’ve been compared to: 65-Weird things you do when you’re alone: 66-Something you do without realising: 68-Someone you’d like to be for a day and why: 69-Leave me a compliment: Favorites 70-What is your favorite thing to do? 71-What’s your favorite color? 73-What’s your favorite movie? 74-What are your favorite books? 75-What is your favorite quote and why? 76-What is your favorite word? 77-What is your least favorite word? 78-What is your favorite type of food? 79-You favorite ice cream? 80-What’s your favorite animal? 81-Dogs or cats? 82-Describe your favourite texture: 83-What is your favorite flower? 84-What’s your favourite scent? And on the opposite sex? 85-What is your favorite season? 86-What are the top five places you wish you could go before you die? 87-What are four things you can’t live without and why? 88-Which mythological creature are you most like? Why? 89-What’s your favorite television show? 90-Favorite place to shop at? 91-Say 2 facts about your favorite things: Friends 106-Would you ever smile at a stranger? 107-Do you prefer to be friends with girls or boys? 108-Who is someone you never tire of? 109-Do you have someone you can be your complete self around? 110-Who is your most loyal friend? 111-Is there anyone you can tell EVERYTHING to? 112-If your best friend died, what would you do? 113-Something you’ve lied about. 114-Have you ever felt replaced? 115-Say 5 facts about your bestfriend(s): Relationships 116-The last person you hugged? 117-Story of your first kiss? 118-Do you like kissing in public? 119-Have you ever kissed someone older than you? 120-You have a preference for boys or girls? 121-Is the male or female body closest to perfection? 127-What is the first thing you noticed in someone? 128-Are looks important in a relationship? 129-What’s the most superficial characteristic you look for? 130-What’s your opinion on age differences in relationships? 131-Would you ever date someone off of the Internet? 133-Do you have a crush on anyone? 134-A description of the girl/boy you like: 135-Say 1 fact about the person you like: 136-If the person you like says they like someone else, what would you say? 137-When was the last time you told someone you loved them? 138-Do you think someone has feelings for you? 139-Do you think someone is thinking about you right now? 140-Have you ever cried over a guy/girl? 141-Have you ever wanted someone you couldn’t have? 142-Anyone you’re giving up on? 143-Have you ever liked someone you didn’t expect to? 144-Have you ever liked someone who your friends hated? 145-Have you ever liked one of your best friends? 146-Has anyone told you they don’t want to ever lose you? 147-Is there a boy/girl who you would do absolutely everything for? 148-Is there someone you will never forget? 153-What’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for you? 154-What’s something sweet you’d like someone to do for you? 157-Are you in love? 158-Are you in a relationship? 159-If you have a boyfriend/girlfriend, what is your favorite thing about him/her? 160-Are relationships ever worth it? 161-Is there someone mad because you’re dating/talking to the person you are? 162-Can you commit to one person? 163-Do you think you can last in a relationship for 6 months and not cheat? 164-Do you ever want to get married? 165-Do you think you’ll be married in 5 years? 167-Do you get jealous easily? 168-The last time you felt jealous, and why? 169-What is your definition of cheating? 170-Have you ever been cheated on? 171-Do you forgive betrayal? 172-Have you ever cheated on someone? 173-Why did your last relationship fail? 174-Things you want to say to an ex: 175-A description of the person you dislike the most: 176-If your first true love knocked on your door with apology and presents, would you accept? 177-How many boyfriends/girlfriends have you had? 178-How long was your longest relationship? 179-You’ll love me if… 180-Share a relationship story: Music, movies and books 181-How often do you listen to music? 182-What kind of music you like? 183-Do you like to dance? 185-Have you heard a song that reminds you of someone today? 186-Share a song that takes you to a certain memory in the past: 187-A song that’s been stuck in your head: 188-Put your music player on shuffle and write the first ten songs that play: 189-A book you want to read/have recently read: 190-Describe your dream library: 191-Last movie you just watched: 192-Do you like watching what type of movies? Situations and crazy things 193-You’re in a tattoo parlor about to get inked. What are you getting done? 194-What’s something you can see yourself going to jail for? 195-If you could be any character, from any literary work, who would you choose to be? 196-You’re given $10,000…under one condition: you cannot keep the money for yourself. Who would you give it to? 197-If you had to go back in time and change one thing, what would it be? 198-If you were an element on the Periodic Table, which would you be and why? 199-If you had to delete one year of your life completely, which would it be? 200-You’re an Action Movie Hero. What’s your weapon of choice and the line you scream when defeating your arch enemy? 201-If you could design an amusement park ride, what would it be like? 202-What is the first curse word that comes to mind? 203-What the last party you went to was… and when the next will be… 204-Halloween costume idea? 205-How you’d spend ten thousand bucks? 206-Press ctrl+v and post: 207-Would you rather be stranded on a desert island with someone you love for ten years or someone you hate for a month? Explain why. 208-5 things within touching distance: 209-A drunken story: 210-What are you supposed to be doing right now? 211-Currently wanting to see anyone? 212-Why you love me 213-If you met me what would you do? 214-Leave me a ridiculous question: 215-Leave me a cute message Category:Blog posts